In the presence of stress, the autonomic nervous system of a human body causes a variety of physiological changes in the human body. Such changes may include, for example, an increase in heart rate and respiration rate, suppression of digestive activity, tensing of muscles and constriction of blood vessels. These physiological changes in response to stress are collectively referred to as the ergotrophic response or the "fight or flight" response. This response has evolved in humans in order to prepare the body for self-protection in the face of a physical threat.
In modern society, however, most sources of stress are not the result of impending physical danger but rather result from the continual exposure to daily stressors, such as deadlines and commitments. As a result of the continuous exposure to such stressors, the body is subjected to undue strain resulting in a decrease in performance.
To reduce this ergotrophic response, it is necessary to cause the body to relax or undergo a trophotropic or relaxation response. A body undergoing a trophotropic response reduces its heart and respiration rate, relaxes its muscles, and dilates its blood vessels thereby resulting in a lowering of its blood pressure. In this relaxed state, the cognitive efficiency of the person is increased.
In recent years relaxation techniques such as meditation, yoga, autogenic training and electronic biofeedback devices have aided individuals in achieving the relaxation response. Each of these techniques has attributes and deficiencies associated with it, and so, has its adherents and its detractors. The present invention relates to a device which aids the user in obtaining the relaxation response.